Sweetie Drops/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png O Convite Extra Everypony in line S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Twilight tries to give a speech S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Sweetie Drops grabs a "baked bad" S1E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Dracofobia Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png Fluttershy "this is an emergency" S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png Rédea nas Fofocas Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png A Praga do Século Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png Apple Bloom fills Sweetie Drops's bags with apples S1E12.png Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png Sweetie Drops angry S01E12.png Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png Sweetie Drops thinks that's enough apples S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png As Artistas Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Sweetie Drops in Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png Sweetie Drops and another pony look up at the clock tower S1E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lição Zero Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png Linked Hearts running S2E03.png The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Belas Pústulas Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Twilight and Applejack worried S02E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Twilight "she is kinda awesome" S2E08.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine are terrified S2E8.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Many ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png The ponies look outside S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Ponies waiting for an autograph S02E08.png Ponies gasp at the scream S02E08.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Derpy in well S2E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Dia de Valorização da Família Long line S2E12.png O Último Rodeio Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Sweetie Drops screaming because she is starving S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie waves to Sweetie Drops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Sweetie Drops doing some shopping S2E19.png Fluttershy checks the list S2E19.png Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png Iron Will and background ponies.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait1 S02E19.png Cherry Berry chatting S02E19.png Cherry Berry irritated S02E19.png Cherry Berry wait2 S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png Já Estava na Hora Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png A Fluttershy Furacão Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Sweetie Drops? O que você está fazendo aí? Ponyville Confidencial Sweetie Drops gets a paper S2E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png 3ª Temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png Excesso de Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Duelo Mágico Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Lyra drinks a beverage while the duel goes on S3E05.png Background ponies covering their ears S3E05.png Com Insônia em Ponyville Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Reunião da Família Apple Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png|Com queimaduras solares Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Três É Demais Discord sneezing onto a house S4E11.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Pinkie Pie overcome by cuteness S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Trocas! Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow double-take S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity growling at each other S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Sweetie Drops playing the piano EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops touching faces EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get blown away EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Life is a Runway Rarity walks by Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Sweetie Drops walking on the runway EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png 5ª Temporada Castle Sweet Castle Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Slice of Life Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png Bon Bon "I was a little nervous" S5E9.png Lyra "with you by my side" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon sugarlump rump S5E9.png Lyra "I knew we'd get it done in time" S5E9.png Bon Bon "nothing like a best friend" S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon best of friends S5E9.png|Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops. Bon Bon hears a roar outside S5E9.png Lyra "some monster attacking Ponyville or something" S5E9.png Bon Bon "what is it this time?" S5E9.png Bon Bon "a creature from the Everfree Forest?" S5E9.png Lyra "I think it's some sort of bugbear" S5E9.png Lyra laughing and Bon Bon surprised S5E9.png Bon Bon "did you say bugbear?" S5E9.png Bon Bon hiding by the curtains S5E9.png Bon Bon "my name isn't Bon Bon" S5E9.png Special Agent Sweetie Drops introduces herself S5E9.png Sweetie Drops spying on the battle outside S5E9.png Sweetie Drops holding up a disguise case S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening the case S5E9.png Sweetie Drops explaining S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was me who captured the bugbear" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "never thought it'd be able to track me" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png Lyra "our whole friendship was based on a lie?!" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "I couldn't tell you" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "it was all real" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops "you're my very best friend" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hear the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening a window S5E9.png Sweetie Drops with a grappling hook S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "got to go find a crowd to blend into" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops puts on sunglasses S5E9.png Sweetie Drops rappels out the window S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "our friends have done it" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "they've defeated the bugbear!" S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png Lyra gives Sweetie Drops a cold hello S5E9.png Sweetie Drops whispering to Lyra S5E9.png Lyra "No, I did not" S5E9.png Lyra "you're not the only one with a secret" S5E9.png Lyra "you know those expensive imported oats" S5E9.png Lyra "I cooked them up and ate them!" S5E9.png Lyra pressing her muzzle against Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again S5E9.png Lyra "it's sort of thrilling" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png Party Pooped Twilight searching S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Sweetie Drops in the dream S5E13.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops happy S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies watching the tornado S5E13.png Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Curtas de animação All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Principal Celestia addressing the students EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Outros My Little Pony (jogo para celular) Gameloft characters Time Turner, Bon Bon, Lyra.png Placing Bon Bon's house MLP Game.png Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png Bon Bon and her house MLP Game.png Twilight and Sweetie Drops MLP Game.png Bon bon lv2 ball game.jpg Gameloft Bon Bon character page.png Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg RiM Unicorn race Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings.jpg Mercadoria Sweetie Drops translucent minifigure toy.jpg Sweetie Drops Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg en:Sweetie Drops/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens